


Facing towards the future

by sorciererouge



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: His dog is there too, I think I caused myself to feel hope while writing this???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorciererouge/pseuds/sorciererouge
Summary: It was dark. That was Nagito’s first though. But the lighting didn't matter. He was finally free of his luck cycle.
 
/Or alternatively: Komaeda meets his parents again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta'd, sorry.

It was dark. That was Nagito’s first though. But it wasn’t bad, the pain was gone and he felt calm. He died and the plan was in motion, but that didn’t matter did it? More importantly he had done something useful and he was free now. Suddenly the darkness licked his face like a dog would. Was he going to be drowned in it?

”Open your eyes Nagito.”, amused voice said. It had a nice motherly tone to it. Nagito obeyed, slowly opening his eyes. A painful brightness opened before him for a moment before being covered by a dog. ”Lucky?” Said dog gave a happy bark, before starting to lick his face excitedly again. Nagito raised his hand to pet him. His dear dog felt so much smaller now that he was older. He could remember hugging him as a child, feeling comforted by the soft warm fur. Nagito found himself wrapping his arms around Lucky’s neck slowly. It really was comforting.

”He really turns in to a puppy with you dear.”, his head snapper towards the woman’s voice. It was a familiar voice, a voice he defiently knew but it had been a while. He stared the figure that was kneeling in front of him, taking in the slender body type and nicely braided brown hair. Nagito breathed deeply, trying to surpress the overwhelming emotions. ”Mom.”  
His mother smiled gently, reaching to pet his hair. ”It’s been a while hasn’t it?” Nagito choked up a bit. It had been so long since someone comforted him like this. ”Indeed. I’d say it has been too long but the longer the better in this case.”, his father stated, kneeling next to him. ”You’ve become quite tall. But I think your mother is trying to fix your hair.” he joked a bit. His mother looked at Nagito. ”It’s fine. You had no control over the colour. But I haven’t had a chance to comb it since forever.”, his mother…complimented him? She hadn’t done that before. So he really was in heaven despite everything. He could stay like this forever without a worry. 

”Listen Nagito, is this really fine?” She questioned him softly. ”Huh? This is fine.”, Nagito said firmly. He was free from hope, despair and his luck. His parents were here, Lucky was here. Nothing was wrong. ”I’m sorry. Your time isn’t yet.” What? That was impossible. ”It’s impossible to survive from those injuries.”, Nagito stated shakenly. No, no, no. His luck couldn’t do this. ”You’re right. Yet that door there remains unlocked.”, mother pointed the wooden door at the end of the meadow. ”Even if that’s true. Why would I go back? The world is in ruins because of us. Even if my plan failed there isn’t anyone there for me. As long as I’m dead my luck cannot affect me. Staying like this is fine.”, his voice was firm. 

His father looked him straight in his eyes. ”Is this really fine? Isn’t there anything you wanted to achieve? I know you never got what you truly wanted. You achieved your surface goal but that’s not what you truly wanted is it?” His father questioned him with a gentle yet firm voice. ”If you decide to stay here we wont stop you. But is that what you really want? Give up and regret it later? I know this may sound like I’m pressuring you but, we regret leaving you alone when you needed us. You needed father’s guidance and mother’s love and we weren’t there to provide it to you.” Nagito blinked fast, he was tearing up a bit wasn’t he? ”Even if you lived my luck would’ve done something to you. Even if someone else gave me all those things my luck would’ve still taken them for me. I can’t have what I want if I’m alive. With my luck and my actions no one will forgive me.”

”You’re wrong!” A childish voice yelled. A bunny plush waddled towards them with a determinded expression. ”Usami?” What was she doing here. ”You say that no one forgives you yet you have that completed Hope shard with you!” Nagito blinked and out his hand in his jacket’s pocket. Right…he had that with him still. ”Hinata-kun’s…”, he trailed of silently. ”Didn’t you lie because he was going to forgive you? To protect him? Because you didn’t want him to get hurt?” Usami questioned him. When she acted like that he couldn’t help but to feel something stir in him. ”But what we did is unforgivable.”

”Then live and atone! As your teacher I must encourage you to do your best!”  
His parents didn’t seem surprised by Usami. Or perhaps they just accepted these things now. ”We want you to live a long and happy life and meet us again with no regrets. That’s what every parent wants for their precious child. ” Nagito felt something squeeze his heart tightly at those words. A voice was calling his name somewhere. It was a bit muffled but he could hear it. 

”I wont live a long live.”

”Despite that!”

”All my classmates dislike me.”

”Despite that!”

”I was part of the ultimate despair.”

”Despite that!”

”My luck will just ruin everything.”

”Despite that!”

”I…I don’t want to live in the fear of losing everything again!” The door behind him opened with a bang. He turned his head towards the open door. Hinata stood there with a outreched hand towards him. 

”Allow me to got through those words! Despite everything you said you want to live! You want reach your hand towards that future you yearn for!”

”But future like that doesn’t exist for someone like me.”, he said uncertainly.

”Then create it! The door to your future is open, as long as you move towards it it will all work out in the end. But nothing will happen if you don’t try!” Why…why were his words affecting him so much. Nagito felt tears fall down his face, was this the hope he had wanted? For someone to assure him he still had a chance?

As he mentally admitted that the meadow and the sky started to crumble. Nagito stared the unreal sight for a moment before standing up. He turned towards his family.   
”We’ll wait for you.”, his mother said, smiling brightly. ”So it’s fine to live. We love you Nagito."  
Nagito gave a small teary laugh at those words and started to take slow steps towards the door. The meadow was in pieces. The only solid part was the path towards the door. He reached out his hand towards that uncertain future...

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

His eyes snapped open. Nagito let his hand fall to his side with a thump. Everything was painfully bright and confusing again. He was laying down. On a bed probably, but the question was, where?

 

”Hey can you hear me?”

.

Ah that voice again. 

.

”You seem pretty out of it. Of course you just woke up so it’s normal. You’re doing well though. Most…are pretty bad when they wake up. But I guess your owns you that much right?”

Hinata-kun’s face was hovering above him, eyes filled with relief. This was nostalgic. He had woken up Hinata like this hadn’t he? 

”Anyway you should lay down for a while and get used to being awake. I should inform others soon that you woke up. They want to see you, you know.” Hinata talked to him like he wasn’t expecting an answer. He probably couldn’t talk well in this state but he wanted to say something. Something important that he might forget to say otherwise.

”H-hinata-kun. Th-thank you.”

'Thank you for trying to understand. Thank you for spending time with me. Thank you for being ready to forgive despite everything.' Maybe he couldn't say it all now. Perhaps he would never say those words to him. But he'd understand what he meant.

Hinata’s mismatched eyes softened as he heard those words. Yeah he defiently understood.

”Welcome back Komaeda.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then later that day the memories hit him. Fun stuff.
> 
> I really did get a bit hyped while writing this.


End file.
